


The Gift of Warmth

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Even (especially) on dreary winter days, Yugi will always be there to keep Yami warm.Prequel to: "The Warmth of Winter"
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Gift of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> 01\. Cuddle/Snuggle (10 Per Genre Challenge - Table 7: Fluff)  
> 3\. Wrapped Up with a Bow/Under the Tree (12 Days of Christmas)  
> 96\. Thank you (100 YGO Themes)  
> #08 - "aren't you cold?" (10 Snuggles - Theme Set 2: Nature)
> 
> Prequel to: The Warmth of Winter
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.

It was a cold, rainy December afternoon and Yugi was bored. With nowhere to go and nothing much to do, he'd slept late and then didn't bother to change out of his pajamas when he finally left the bed, since he knew he was going to spend the day at home. Yawning and stretching, Yugi glanced around the bedroom and wondered where Yami had gotten off to. Ordinarily, they rose together, but Yami was an inveterate morning person and didn't share Yugi's love of sleeping until noon.

He found his partner downstairs in the living room, huddled on the couch in front of a space heater pulled as close to the furniture as was safe and looking utterly miserable. Yami was dressed in his thickest clothing (sweatpants and a sweater that had belonged to Yugi's dad and threatened to drown the much leaner Yami) and wrapped in the crocheted afghan that Yugi's grandmother had made back in the '70s. The alternating chevrons of brown, green, and orange were eye-searing but the afghan was warm if ugly, so Yugi's mother begrudgingly let Yugi drag the thing out of storage every year when the weather started turning cooler.

Looking up, Yami frowned at him. "Aren't you cold?"

Yugi, dressed in light-weight flannel pajamas and socks, grinned. "Nope."

Grumbling under his breath in what sounded like Egyptian, Yami pulled the afghan tighter around himself and hunched closer to the heater.

Taking pity on him, Yugi trotted back to their bedroom and dragged a bulky package wrapped in foil Christmas paper out from under the bed. The paper was dark red with gold stars printed all over it. Yugi hadn't gotten around to adding a bow, but he didn't think Yami would care. He wasn't entirely sure that Yami quite grasped the idea of Christmas yet, much less Christmas presents. 

Returning to the living room, Yugi bounced over to the sofa and shoved the package under Yami's nose. "Here."

" _Wha_ \--?" Yami reared back, blinking in confusion at first the brightly wrapped package and then at Yugi. "What is this?"

"A gift." Rolling his eyes, Yugi dropped the gift in Yami's lap. "Just open it."

"I thought we were supposed to wait until the 25th day of this month to exchange presents."

"We are. But I'm giving you this one early." Yugi plopped himself down on the sofa beside his partner and nudged Yami's knee with one socked foot. "Go ahead and open it."

Cautiously, Yami turned the gift over in his hands, examining it from all angles before neatly picking apart the taped edges of the paper. Once the paper was out of the way, Yami was left holding a bundle of dark blue fabric folded into a bulky square. He raised one eyebrow and gave Yugi a side-long look. "A blanket?"

"Better than just a blanket." Yugi took it from Yami's hands and shook it out. "See this?" He picked up a small plastic box that was attached by a long wire to the blanket. "You plug the blanket into the wall and then this thing controls the temperature."

Now Yami looked intrigued. "The temperature? Of the blanket?" He bent closer, his hair brushing Yugi's cheek as he re-examined the gift. "How does it work?"

Finding a suitable outlet behind the sofa, Yugi plugged in the electric blanket and showed Yami how to work the controls. Before long, Yami was settled on the sofa with a pillow beneath his head and the blanket wrapped around him so that only his eyes and hair were visible. A tiny smile of contentment crinkled the kohl-enhanced corners of his eyes.

"So, I guess you like your present?" Yugi made it a question even though the truth of it was obvious. If Yami were a cat, he'd be purring.

Yami roused enough to give Yugi a lazy look from half-lidded eyes. "Only one thing could make it better."

"What's that?"

One corner of the blanket flipped back as Yami extended an inviting hand. "Join me?"

Happily, Yugi obliged. Wrapped in warmth, he snuggled in his Yami's arms, eyes drifting shut as a beloved heartbeat lulled him slowly back toward sleep. In Yugi's opinion the only thing better than sleeping in was an afternoon nap while cuddled up with his partner.

"Yugi?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yami." Already half-asleep, Yugi snuggled closer and squeezed Yami in a one-armed hug. "You know I'll always keep you warm."


End file.
